


It's Simple Biology

by bisexualandannoyed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute gay shit, F/F, M/M, lesbian love makes my heart swell, this is the second part to my series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualandannoyed/pseuds/bisexualandannoyed
Summary: Maria has a hard life. She thinks a handsome stranger can fix her but it never really is that simple. It's the second in a series, the first being Modernizing Romance. Although you don't need to read the first to understand the plot of this story.





	1. One

Maria Reynolds is an enigma. People whisper about her. They say things. She’s not stupid. She knows what they say about her. They call her a whore. They say she deserves to be mistreated. All her life Maria has expected people to treat her like garbage. Her father was abusive. He was an alcoholic, came home every night to beat her mother like clockwork.

The chime of the clock. The midnight cries and drunken slurs never left Maria.

It’s funny how you become the thing you hate most. She hated her mother. She thought it was the most unforgivable cowardice to let yourself be abused in front of your children. No matter how much she loathed her father, it could not compare the disdain she had for her mother.

She took the chance to get out when the opportunity presented itself. James Reynolds was a handsome drifter. He whispered sweet things in her ear. He bought her candy and flowers. He had a car. He was her way out. Maria got married to him before her 18th birthday. It wasn’t a real marriage because she wasn’t 18 and she damn sure wasn’t going to get her parents approval, but she had a fake ID and that’s all you need for a quickie wedding.

It happened so fast. It was so easy loving him, like breathing. He said wonderful things to her. No one had ever said wonderful things to her. Men said cruel things only. Their eyes looked at her with lust. She knew the way they looked at her was dirty. Even when she was thirteen, men looked at her like this. It’s what she expected.

At first, James had been so kind. He’d said lovely things against her skin. Until one night when she resisted his touch. She was too tired for sex, not because she didn’t love him.

That was the night she learned that to be a woman was to submit to the authority of your husband. That night she learned that no one would whisper lovely things without a price, for all good things have a price.


	2. Two

Biology is her favorite class. Maria loves the way things make sense in science, even if they don’t know things, there is a process to find the truth. That’s what calls her: the truth. It’s in this class where she meets Eliza Schuyler. She’s quiet at first. When they need to pair up for lab Eliza offers her a warm smile. It’s genuine. Her smile is like melting chocolate and it fills Maria with a sense of safety she’s never known. It’s like Eliza’s bones are sturdy enough for the two of them. It’s like she knows that Maria is too tired to stand alone. But that’s silly, because she can’t know this. She doesn’t know Maria at all.

“Hello,” Eliza says maintaining her effortless calm. Her voice is like the lull of ocean sounds. Maria doesn’t understand why her heart constricts at the sound.

“Hey. Wanna be partners?” Maria asks, looking around. _Stupid_ , she thinks, everyone else already has a partner.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” Eliza says. She says it like she means it, oddly enough, not like she doesn’t have any other options.

Now, Maria looks forward to every bio lab. There’s an unspoken understanding between them that makes Maria really like Eliza. She is humble, even though it’s obvious she’s the smartest in the class. She’s soft spoken but not in a way that lets people think they can walk all over her. She’s beautiful without trying to be. Maria thinks about her a lot.

She tells herself it’s because she wants to be like Eliza. But she knows that’s not the only thing she wants. She wants to feel Eliza’s mouth on hers. She wants to thread her fingers through Eliza’s silken hair. God, she wants Eliza Schuyler in ways she didn’t know it was possible to want.

Her mouth, well, her mouth deserved to be written sonnets about. In fact, Maria may even take a poetry class just to properly describe Eliza.

She’s thinking about kissing Eliza when she meets Alexander Hamilton. Alex has snuck into their lab to bring Eliza her biology notebook. He’s handsome. She vaguely remembers Eliza saying he’s her ex-boyfriend and best friend. Alexander is charismatic in every sense of the word. Maria immediately sees the chemistry between them. They complement each other; he’s loud, boisterous, and obnoxious and she’s quiet, reserved, and patient. But they’re both witty and they’re both ablaze. They consume you, to love them is to be consumed. Maria wonders what their relationship was like.

Alexander is grinning at Maria, “Well, hello! I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“Maria,” she responds quietly.

“Nice to meet you! I’ve heard so much about you!” Alex says.

Eliza looks at Alex with threatening eyes.

“You have?” Maria asks.

“Oh, yeah, just that you’re a genius. They only one who could match Liza’s brilliance by a long shot.”

Maria’s face flushes, “Well, I don’t know about that.” _Eliza talked about her? To her best friend?_

“Well, Eliza is not easily impressed so I don’t doubt you.” Alex says, nonchalant.

“Alexander, shouldn’t you be meeting John for lunch?” Eliza asks. She sounds so authoritative, Maria files that away for later.

“Oh, of course, I’ll talk to you later Liza.”

Eliza smiled as he walks out. She’s fond of him, without a doubt, part of Maria is jealous by the way she looks at him.

“Who’s John?” Maria asks quietly.

“His boyfriend, the two of them are helplessly in love.”

“Oh… is he gay? I thought…” Maria asks.

“Bisexual.” Eliza says.

“Oh, um, are you… bi?” Maria immediately hates herself for asking. What was she thinking? _I’m married. Well, kinda._

“No, I’m not.” Eliza says shortly. It puts an end to Maria’s thoughts. It was a ridiculous crush anyway. Silly, even.


	3. Three

Eliza meets up with Alexander at the library.

“She’s hot, Eliza.” Of course, it’s the first thing he says, of course.

“Well, I’m not into her so…” Eliza says.

“Eliza,” Alexander says exasperated, “You are.”

“Alex, you don’t dictate my attraction.”

“Nor do I pretend I do, listen, I’m not saying you’re bi or you’re into girls, but you are into Maria.”

Eliza pinches the bridge of her nose, “It’s my business, ok?”

“Why are you so defensive if you aren’t into her?”

“Are we here to study or not?” Eliza says harshly. Alexander lets the conversation drop.

 

 

*                                                                      *                                                                      *

 

It’s later than usual when they left the library and Eliza forgot her textbook. Alex lets himself into her apartment to return it and he steals some of her food to make a sandwich. Unfortunately, he’s interrupted mid-sandwich by a knock on the door. Sighing, he walks over to see who it is, probably just Angelica crashing because she hates her roommate.

Alexander is surprised to find Maria at the door.

“Um, Eliza’s not here.” He says quietly.

She looks like she’s been hurt and Alexander immediately reaches out for her. Maria practically collapses in his arms. Her clothes have been torn and she’s bleeding from a cut on her forehead. She’s babbling and crying and Alexander tries to soothe her.

“Shh, it’s ok. Just tell me what happened, ok?” Alex says.

“I’m an idiot.” Maria says.

“Hey, don’t say that. Believe me, I’ve seen stupid and you’re not it.”

Maria laughed, “I know you’re a good guy. Eliza loves you.” She says. Maria notices how beautiful Alexander looks up close. His eyes are beautiful; they’re friendly and knowing. His embrace is warm around her and she can’t help but feel safe with his arms around her.

Alexander is still concerned. He brings her to couch to sit.

Maria laughs, “I became my mother.”

Though Alex doesn’t know what she’s referring to, he can’t help but feel empathy for her.

“We all become our parents in some way, I wouldn’t beat yourself up about it.”

“No, you don’t understand, I… my husband… he’s beating me. I...” she broke off into sobs.

Alexander immediately went into protective mode. He hates to see anyone in distress but especially women being abused by their partners. Domestic abuse is disgustingly common.

“Well, don’t worry, you don’t have to stay with that asshole. I’d be glad to loan you whatever money I have saved.”

“No, I… couldn’t accept that.”

“It’s the least I can do…” Alex starts.

Maria climbs into his lap now, because he’s kind and handsome and Eliza will never want her and…

She kisses him. She kisses him and he kisses back. Alexander’s hands are in her hair and she moves to deepen their kiss when he pulls away.

“You’re beautiful Maria… and sexy as fuck but I have a boyfriend and… I really think Eliza likes you. She won’t admit it but,”

Maria moves away from Alex, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I think so. I mean I know her pretty well and she gets this look in her eyes when she talks about you.”

Maria blinks, “I… don’t think someone like her could love someone like me.”

Alex shook his head, “What so you mean ‘someone like you’?”

Maria frowns, “I’m not a good person, Alexander.”

“That’s not true.” Alex said.

“I kissed you and I knew you had a boyfriend. I would have had sex with you.”

“Damn, really?” Alex shook his head, “Sorry, my inner fuckboy came out for a second. But that doesn’t make you a bad person Maria. You’re scared and hurt and I just happened to be here.”

Maria nodded, “I’m glad it was you and not Eliza. I don’t think I could bear her rejection right now.”

The conversation was interrupted by Eliza opening the front door.

“Alexander who are you talking to?” She called as she walked into the living room.

Eliza was taken aback. Maria Reynolds was sitting, clothes torn off, next to Alex bleeding on her couch.

“Jesus Christ, I’m gone for five minutes…” Eliza says, sitting on the other side of Maria.

Alex stood up, “Well, I have to go. Eliza, you’ll take care of Maria, right?”

Eliza nodded, “Of course. But what the hell happened?”


	4. Four

Alexander fled like a bat out of hell. Eliza was surprised by his eagerness to go. He whispered something to Maria before he left. Eliza wonders idly what he was saying to her.

Eliza smiles though she’s exhausted. “I think your wounds are pretty superficial. You might benefit from a hot shower and dinner.”

Maria nods. That sounds amazing to her. The prospect of food hadn’t even entered her mind until Eliza mentioned it. She realized she was actually quite hungry. Eliza cleaned up the dried blood on her skin already but she still enjoyed the feeling of the hot water pouring over her. It was soothing. She felt like she could exhale a breath she’d been holding in for too long. When she got out she went out to the kitchen wrapped in a towel.

“Do you have any clothes for me to wear that aren’t bloody and ripped?” Maria asks.

She must have startled Eliza, who was stirring something on the stove top. Eliza looked back at her with a forlorn expression like she was suddenly out of place.

Eliza was floating like a balloon cut free. She realized that any illusion she had that she was in control went out the window. Maria standing there, make-up gone, head still split open, hair dripping onto her towel, it was the oddest feeling; even as things were in chaos and madness, Maria was the eye of the hurricane.

Eliza wanted a lot of things. Things she had always wanted: a husband, kids, a beautiful house with a white picket fence. But when she met Maria Reynolds, she knew that none of those things were important. Nothing could feel as right as being near her. She wasn’t gay, nor did she identify as bisexual because, in fact, her attraction was quite limited. It was Maria who sparked something inside her; it was her that made Eliza realize what she’d been missing in her relationship with Alexander.

Eliza nodded, “Of course.” She turned off dinner, because it was nearly done.

Eliza stepped closer. She wasn’t in control any more. It was as intrinsic as the pull of gravity or magnets. She was touching Maria now. Maria hadn’t said anything or moved away from Eliza’s touch. Eliza let her lips brush the water droplets off Maria’s shoulder.

Maria shuttered beneath the touch. Eliza met her eyes, they were wide and fearful like she expected Eliza to turn violent against her. All Eliza could do was move gently, barely making contact over Maria’s shoulder to her neck. Maria’s skin practically hummed beneath her. It was a physical force between them.

Eliza leans in to kiss her lips. It’s a butterfly of a thing at first, delicate and fluttering.

And then Maria’s hands are against her. She’s not bothering with the towel anymore. It drops to the ground and Eliza’s fingernails dig into Maria’s shoulders now. She can’t stand the distance between them. Every goddamn millimeter is too much.

Eliza is letting Maria pull her into the bedroom. They collapse together in bed and Eliza takes in Maria’s body. She’s lost in it.

Maria looks at her for a moment, “can I… I mean you should take yours off too. It’s only fair.”

Eliza’s face turned red, “Oh. Right.”

Now it’s Maria’s turn to take it in. “I think I’m in love with you.” Maria whispers.

“Yeah.” Eliza says stupidly. It’s past the point of reason, what they’re doing is fundamental to their beings.

Maria wrinkled her nose, “Did you just say ‘yeah’? When I said I loved you?”

Eliza laughed, the sound was as beautiful as the tinkling of wind chimes. She was at a loss for words.

“I don’t know how to tell you how I feel. I don’t know the right words… and I know a lot of words.”

Maria felt a pang of joy. She remembered all the beautiful things that James spun for her. She remembered all the beautiful things that can come from liars’ mouths, but here she was with Eliza who was speechless. _This is real._


	5. Five

Eliza traces circles on Maria’s back and hums peacefully. She’s watching the flutter of Maria’s eyelashes and the curl of Maria’s lips.

“You’re staring,” Maria whispers.

“Am I?” Eliza says casting her eyes away.

“You are,” Maria lets herself grin wolfishly.

“What did Alex say to you before he left?”

“You wouldn’t like it.”

“Tell me.”

“Ok, bossy. He told me you’d make the first move.” Maria pauses, “And he told me to bite your neck just beneath your ear.”

Eliza looked indignant, “I’m going to kill him.”

“I thought he was full of shit but…”

“Yeah, well, don’t fill his head up anymore, He’s conceited enough as it is.”

Maria laughs softly and the silence gently eases back.

Eliza whispers to Maria, “What are you going to do about James?”

Maria sighed, in truth she hadn’t thought about that, “I guess get divorced, though we were never legally married.”

Eliza frowned, “What?”

“Long story.”

“We have time, Maria. If you don’t want to talk to me about it, that’s ok but I think you should talk to someone.”

Maria laughed bitterly, “You’re probably right but I feel so stupid.”

Eliza sat up, “Hey, you’re not stupid, ok? You’re smart and beautiful and you don’t deserve to be abused. I know it’s hard to talk about but I think it might help.”

Maria looked at Eliza for a moment, “I want to tell you everything. I want to but it’s just… I don’t want you to feel sorry for me or think of me differently because of it.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Eliza smiles then she adds, “Besides, my friends are all kind of fucked up anyway.”

“Even Alex?”

“Especially Alex.”

“Ok.” Maria tells her the whole story: the screams that have haunted her dreams for years, the broken trust, the guilt that seemed to consume her.

Eliza cries. She cries in an absentminded kind of way. The tears fill her eyes and spill over the brim. She is watching Maria tell the story and her hands shake with every word. It was at this moment Eliza realized that she’d do anything for this girl. She’d watch the world burn to keep her safe. Eliza just held her hand as she cried.

“You’ll stay here until you can get back on your feet.” Eliza said quietly.

“He won’t let me go. He’ll kill me before he lets me leave him.”

Eliza nodded, “Here’s what we’re going to do: We’ll have Hercules, Lafayette, Alex, and John go with us when you break up with James. There’s no way he’ll try anything when you have back up. After that, you’ll get a protective order from a judge so he legally can’t see you. Then we’ll go on a vacation for spring break, out of sight, out of mind. We’ll give him some space. If he tries anything after that, I know plenty of cops.”

“Eliza, I don’t know…”

“Really, it will be ok Maria.”


End file.
